Joue tu avec mes sentiments ?
by xFAIRYL0VE
Summary: D'un côté nous avons Sting Eucliffe, un jeune âgé de dix sept ans, plutôt beau gosse est en couple avec une certaine Lucy Heartfilia. Et de l'autre Minerva, jeune adolescente de seize ans, plutôt jolie et doué à l'école qui a craqué sur le petit ami de Lucy. Entre amour et jalousie, Minerva va t'elle réussir à conquérir le beau blond ?


_Ils étaient tout les deux dans le couloir du lycée Sabertooth. Une jolie fille au long cheveux sombre au reflet violet avec une tresse sur une des mèches était contre un casier. Devant elle se trouvait un garçon au cheveux blond, peau blanche et de jolie yeux bleu, portant une boucle d'oreille en diamant sur son oreille gauche. Le blond avait une main poser sur le casier et l'autre caresser la joue de la brune. Celle ci rougissait de plus belle et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur Elle en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle voulait absolument goûter au lèvre du beau gosse :_ «

- Va tu restais comme sa encore longtemps Sting ?, **se questionna la brune.**  
- J'ai tellement envie d'y goûter, **dit t'il avec un regard séducteur et en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.**  
- Goûter .. A quoi ?, **se demanda la belle en rougissant.**  
- A sa ».

_Le blond posa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune, celle ci approfondis le baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, quand soudain_ : «

- Sting ? Minerva ?, **les interpella une blonde, a quoi vous jouer ?! .**

***

_Dans un appartement a Magnolia, une jolie brune dormait paisiblement dans son lit tout en souriant. Un bruit de réveil sonna. Elle se réveilla aussi tôt. La brune se redressa sur sont lit et frotta ses yeux_ : «

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, **soupira t'elle avant de se lever** ».

_Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se doucha. Une fois sécher elle pris un haut moulant violet a manche courte, accompagner d'un slim a trou et des ballerines. Après sa, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux sombre et se maquilla d'un crayon et mis du eye-liner. Une fois prête elle descendis dans la cuisine prendre une tartine, mis sa veste en cuir noir, son sac et sorti de l'appartement._

***

_Elle marchait dans les rues de Magnolia en écoutant de la musique. Elle pensait aussi a lui, et au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Oui, Minerva a le coup de foudre pour le beau Sting Eucliffe. Mais malheureusement pour elle, celui ci est déjà en couple avec une certaine Lucy Heartfilia qui étudie au lycée Fairy Tail. Pourtant, elle pensait que Sting s'intéressait a elle, les regard échangés en classe, les clin d'oeil. Elle croyait vraiment que le blond avait craquer sur elle, mais c'était complètement _**FAUX**_. Elle s'était juré de ne plus penser a lui, de ne plus le regarder, mais c'était trop dur pour la belle. Arriver devant le lycée, Minerva se dirigea vers l'entrée et pénétra dans le lycée. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient dans les couloir. La brune se dirigea vers les casier pour y prendre des cahier et le ferma ensuite. Une fille au cheveux blanc et court s'avança vers Minerva et lui sauta au cou_ : «

- Minerva !, **s'exclama la blanche, sa va ?**  
- Oui et toi Yukino ?, **lui répondis la brune.**  
- Bien.  
- Tu n'est pas avec Rogue ?, **se questionna l'amoureuse.**  
- Non. Et tu sais pas la nouvelle ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Lucy, la petite amie de Sting viens étudier dans notre lycée, **lui annonça Yukino avec un regard méfiant **».

_Toutes ses chances s'effondrait. Cette Lucy était au lycée Fairy Tail. Et maintenant, il faut qu'elle se trimbale a Sabertooth ?! Minerva senti son cœur se déchirer en deux. Elle avait déjà vu Lucy, même tout les jours a la sorti des cours. La blonde était toujours en compagnie de son petit ami, Sting_ : «

- Minerva, est ce que sa va ?, **s'inquiéta la blanche en lui posant une main sur son épaule.**  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, **la rassura Minerva**, c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise.  
- Arrête de mentir.  
- Hein ?  
- Je sais très bien que tu aimes toujours Sting, **lui avoua son ami**e ».

_Minerva se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard en rougissant. En même temps, elle vit Sting entrain d'embrasser Lucy amoureusement. Minerva l'envier, elle voudrait tant être a sa place. La sonnerie retentit pour le premier cours._

**

_Dans la classe de terminale B, Minerva était en compagnie de Yukino et d'un garçon au cheveux noir tombant sur son œil et des yeux étrangement rouge : Rogue Cheney. Il était le meilleur ami de Sting et proches de Minerva. Il était au courant des sentiments de la brune pour son meilleur ami. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit laissant place a un blond aux yeux bleu en compagnie d'un autre garçon ayant de long cheveux châtain Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers Rogue, Yukino et Minerva : _

- Yo, **salua Sting.**  
- Salut, **lui répondit Rogue**, il parait que la petite Lucy est dans le lycée.  
- Ouai, elle a avouer a Natsu son ex quelle avait une relation avec moi.  
- Quelle cruauté, **ajouta l'autre blond.**  
- Parle pour toi Rufus, t'est pas mieux que lui, **lui balança Rogue.**  
- Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?, **se demanda Minerva.**  
- Il est sorti avec Mirajane Strauss et sa sœur.  
- En même temps ?  
- Ouai. Mais je me suis fais cramé, **se plaignit Rufus**, malheureusement.  
- Mais sérieux qu'avait vous avec les meuf de Fairy Tail ?, **se demanda Yukino**, c'est vrai quoi vous avez plein de groupie ici et vous vous trimbalez la bas.  
- Ecoute crevette, il y a une GROSSE différence entre les meuf de Fairy et Sabertooh, **lui expliqua Sting,** les meuf la bas ne sont pas faciles a avoir mais avec nos physique de rêves je t'assure que sa marche. Et en plus elles sont canons ! Par rapport a ici. C'est pour sa que je sors avec Lucy, c'est la meuf la plus canon que j'ai jamais vu ».

_Sur ces paroles, Minerva sorti de la salle. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Plus entendre cet « enfoiré » de Sting. Pour elle, Sting joué avec Lucy, il n'y a aucun sentiment. Il parle comme si les filles était des jouets. Et si elle tombait dans le piège de Sting en l'aimant ou en lui avouant ses sentiments pour lui ? Mais elle voulait tellement l'embrasser pour une fois ou passer du temps avec lui. La brune soupira et monta sur le toit du lycée pour s'isoler toute la matinée. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Même si elle et le blond était amis, pourquoi n'était t'il pas trop complice ? Tellement proches ? Pourtant, sa meilleure amie Yukino avait des vues sur Rogue ainsi que lui, et eux ils étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches mêmes Si seulement il n'avait pas rencontrer cette satané Lucy !_

***

_A midi, Yukino, Rogue, Sting et sa petite amie Lucy, se rendirent tout les quatre aux réfectoire pour manger. Ils s'assirent tous a une table : _

- Ou est Minerva ?, **se demanda Yukino.**  
- J'sais pas. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur tout a l'heure, **lui répondit Rogue en mangeant une frite.**  
- Minerva c'est la brune que je voyait tout le temps nous mater ?, **s'intéressa Lucy.**  
- Baaah ... Brune ouai, **lui répondis Yukino**, mais pourquoi " vous matez " ?  
- Désoler de dire sa mais, Minerva a l'air jalouse de moi, **ajouta la blonde**, même si je ne l'a connais pas parfaitement je lui est déjà adresser la paroles.  
- Minerva n'est pas jalouse de toi Lucy, ou va tu chercher sa ?, **lui demanda Sting.**  
- Bébé, elle m'harcèle de messages tout les jours et me menace de te quitter !, **se plaignit Lucy**».

_S'en était trop pour Yukino ! Dire du mal de sa meilleure amie. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Rogue remarqua la réaction de la blanche et tenta de défendre lui aussi Minerva : «_

- Raconte pas de bêtises Lucy, **ajouta Rogue**, Minerva ne ferez jamais une chose pareil et qui te dit qu'elle est jalouse de toi ?  
- Tu me traites de menteuse en plus ?, **se défendit la petite amie de Sting.**  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- Lucy arrête donc d'accuser Minerva, **ajouta le blond,** c'est une fille bien.  
- Peut être mais pas pour toi, **ricana t'elle.**  
- Roooh ferme ta gueule tu veut ?, **gueula Yukino en fronçant les sourcils ».**

_Rogue méta sa main sur son front "pourquoi a t'elle ouvert sa bouche ? " Pensa t'il : «_

- Répète ?, **lui demanda Lucy,** j'ai du mal entendre.  
- Tu m'a bien compris. Ferme ta putain de bouches ! Arrête de traiter Minerva comme une fille qui n'a jamais de succès auprès des garçons ou de jalouse ! Minerva ne ferais jamais une chose pareil ! Peut être qu'elle a des vu sur Sting, OUI ! Et alors ?! En aucun cas elle te piquerais ton " Sting Chouu " !, **lui répondis Yukino d'un ton fort et se levant ensuite**, et t'appelle sa une relation toi ? Moi j'appelle sa un jeu ».

_La blanche pris son plateau et quitta le réfectoire._

**

_Un mois après l'intégration de Lucy au lycée Sabertooth et la petite dispute entre elle et Yukino, Sting s'était expliquer avec Minerva. Mais il n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire ce que Yukino lui avait dit. Mais, Sting sentait que Minerva le repousser et s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, sa ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Le blond ressentait t'il un petit quelque chose pour la brune ?_

**

_Une heure plus tard, Minerva avait louper le premier cours de l'après midi. Elle se dirigea au casier pour y prendre des affaire pour les mettre dans son sac. Une fois fait, elle ferma son casier et se retourna mais tomba nez a nez avec un beau blond au yeux bleu mains dans les poches : «_

- Enfin tu est la, **lui dit Sting en la regardant dans les yeux.**  
- Laisse moi passer Sting, **tenta la brune de le repousser ».**

_Le beau blond lui bloqua le passage avec ses deux bras qui plaqua sur les casiers. Minerva senti ses joues chauffés. Mais ce n'était pas le moment elle se frappa intérieurement pour reprendre ses esprits et regarda Sting dans les yeux qui lui n'avait pas bouger : «_

- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps comme sa Sting ?, **lui demanda Minerva.**  
- J'ai envie d'y goûter, **dit il en se mordant la lèvres inférieur.**  
- A quoi ?  
- A sa ».

_Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle de Minerva qui elle était étonné de sa réaction. Elle laissa tomber ses livres et posa ses mains sur le visage du blond pour approfondir le baiser : «_

- Sting ? Minerva ?, **les interpella une voix,** a quoi vous jouer ? ».

_Les deux amants se séparaient en vitesse. Minerva avait tellement honte, mais Sting s'en foutait mais resta quand même bouche bée. Une blonde au yeux étrangement violet habiller d'une simple mini short et un débardeur se tenait devant eux en attendant leurs réponse : _

- Tient Jenny ! Comme sa va ? Bien ?, **lui demanda Sting ».**

_Minerva ne savait plus quoi faire elle s'excusa et parti en courant sur le champs et se rendit au toilettes._

**

_De son coté, Jenny attendait la réponse de Sting : «_

- Alors ?, **attendis la belle blonde.**  
- T'a changer de coupe de cheveux ? Sa te va bien toujours aussi belle, **lui complimenta le blond.**  
- Rooh Sting ! Arrête et dit moi qu'est ce que tu faisait avec Minerva ?, **lui demanda Jenny en s'avançant vers lui.**  
- Bah rien ont parlaient.  
- Te fou pas de moi ! Je vous est vu vous embrasser.  
- Oui bon ont s'est embrasser et alors ?, **lui avoua le blond.**  
- Et alors quoi ? Tu connais Minerva ! Elle est sensible. Et en plus de sa tu as déjà une petite amie, oh non excuse moi une poupée devrait-je dire.  
- Commence pas Jenny steuplait, **lui supplia Sting,** c'est venue comme sa d'un coup, j'avais envie de l'embrasser et puis c'est tout rien de plus.  
- Il y a une raison qui te pousse a faire sa tu n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, **ajouta l'amie de Sting.**  
- Bon ok. Y a quelques jours, Yukino s'est énerver contre Lucy et en défendant Minerva, elle a dit cette phrase  
- Quelle phrase ?  
- Comme quoi Minerva avait des vues sur moi, **soupira t'il ».**

_Jenny regarda dans les yeux Sting et pouffa de rire. Le blond pouvait bien se demander pourquoi rigolait t'elle ?_

- Je peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme sa Jenny ?, **soupira Sting les mains dans les poches.**  
- Excuse moi, **s'excusa Jenny en essuyant ses larmes**, mais ne me dit pas que tu l'a embrasser car tu sais quelle a des vue sur toi ?  
- Bah ... Peut être j'en sais rien.  
- Tu joue avec ses sentiments Sting. Dit moi combien de filles a tu briser le cœur !  
- Que celle de Fairy Tail !, **souriait Sting fière, **il y a eu Kanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Biska, Kinana, Levy et ..  
- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Va pas toutes me les citez.  
- Et ensuite il y a Lucy que j'ai en ce moment.  
- ... Aime tu vraiment Lucy ? ..  
- Quelle questions bien sur.  
- Non sa ne marche pas comme sa. Dit : J'aime Lucy.  
- ... Elle sais très bien que c'est vrai.  
- Pourquoi tu as embrasser Minerva alors ?

- J'ai remarquer en cours, tu ne lâchait pas de yeux Minerva, **lui avoua la belle blonde en lui posant une main sur son épaule,** tu as quelques mois pour l'avoir avant de quitter le lycée fait un bon choix .

**

_Au toilettes, Minerva était a la fois heureuse, mais a la fois triste. Heureuse, pourquoi ? Car son rêve s'est réaliser. Triste ? Car son rêve s'est mal fini. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir : «_

- Minerva ? ».

_Elle reconnu la voix : Celle de Sting. Elle sorti des toilettes et le vit : «_

- Ah c'est toi, **soupira la brune.**  
- Je suis désoler pour ce qui vient de se passer, **s'excusa Sting en s'approchant d'elle.**  
- Je suis aussi coupable, je t'ai rendu le baiser.

_Le blond pris la belle dans ses bras ce qu'il la surpris vraiment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura un " Je t'aime ". Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verser une larme, pas de tristesse mais de joie, être dans ses bras était si agréable. Il se retira et lui posa les mains sur ses joues et ajouta : «_

- Mais une fois que je serais plus avec Lucy, je reviendrais vers toi je t'en fais la promesse, **ajouta le blond en lui posant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres ».**

**

The End.


End file.
